I Never Even Told You
by Chip903
Summary: After the Space Colony Ark incident, Rouge The Bat is left with a heavy heart as Shadow The Hedgehog, someone who in the short time she knew him, gave his life to save Earth from total annihilation. And also, she never got the chance to tell him how much she cared about him. Takes place one week after "Sonic Adventure 2."


_**~I Never Even Told You~**_

Rouge The Bat let a sad sigh escape her lips as she looked out over Station Square from her bedroom balcony. It had been a week since the Space Colony Ark incident and everyone worldwide were still rejoicing and celebrating the fact that they were able to live to see this day. However, as joyous a time as this was for many, it was anything but for the treasure hunter as a memory of that day came back to her, causing her ears to droop and her face to become more sorrowful.

"Seven whole days have passed…and I can't stop thinking about him…" she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_**~Flashback – 1 Week Ago~**_

_Rouge felt her heart skip a beat and her breath get caught in her throat as she and the others looked over at the entrance to the control room of the Ark and saw Sonic The Hedgehog walk inside…alone. And judging from the look on his face, she could tell that something terrible had happened. _'No…please no…' _she thought, fearing the worst._

"_Where is Shadow?" she asked out loud, voicing what everyone else was thinking._

_Remaining silent, Sonic responded by shaking his head before walking in Rouge's direction, holding his hand out to her after reaching her. It was then that the bat noticed that the hedgehog was grasping something and her eyes widened upon realizing it was a gold ring._

'No…This can't be real…'

_Shakily holding up her hand and taking the ring, Rouge gazed down at it as her eyes became watery. _'He can't really be gone…Shadow…'

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Rouge sighed once more as she opened her eyes and looked down at her hand, seeing the ring Sonic had given her. It belonged to Shadow The Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form who had given his life to save Earth in the battle against the Final Hazard. Though she had known him for only a short period of time, that didn't stop Rouge from growing to care for the hedgehog and thinking of him as a friend. In fact, her feelings for Shadow may have gone deeper than just friendship.

"I just can't believe that I never got the chance to at least tell him how I felt about him…All because of my job I had to keep quiet and not tell him…" she said sadly as she held the ring close to her heart. "…And now, I'll never have the chance…"

Turning her attention to the sky, which was beginning to become cloudy with rain clouds, Rouge couldn't help but let her unspoken emotions come forth in the form of a single tear that ran down her cheek.

_**There was never any question  
**__**Any lovers in discretion  
**__**In my eyes  
**__**And my quiet desperation  
**__**Wasn't any indication  
**__**That my life  
**__**Suddenly could change  
**__**And never be the same  
**__**Now I feel so ashamed**_

Rouge's sensitive ears picked up a soft rumbling noise coming from the clouds and she could tell that it wouldn't be too long before it started to rain. She sadly clutched the ring tighter as she fought back the urge to cry, further regretting not letting her feelings for Shadow be known to him.

_**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew  
**__**I never even said a word  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew (Thought you knew)**_

"How could he have known…?" Rouge asked herself. "He couldn't have…Not with everything that was already going on in that tortured mind of his…But still…" She took the ring from her chest and looked at it. "Part of me hopes that he did…"

_**There was never any mention  
**__**Though it wasn't my intention  
**__**Not to say (Not to say)  
**__**And my silent desperation  
**__**Couldn't change my situation  
**__**Any way  
**__**And doesn't it seem strange  
**__**How everything can change  
**__**And still feel the same  
**_

_**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew  
**__**I never even said a word  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew (Thought you knew)**_

Feeling something drop on her head, Rouge looked back into the sky just as a lightning flash went across the sky, followed by another rumble of thunder. "Rain…Saw it coming from a while away…" she said before more raindrops began to fall down and she didn't budge a bit. She was too caught up in her emotional walls breaking down fully for the first time in a long while and simply looked up at the sky as the rain began to mix in with her tears and she made no attempt to stop or wipe them away.

_**I had to keep my feelings locked away  
**__**I couldn't whisper  
**__**No, I couldn't say  
**__**Now I know that this cost  
**__**My chances are lost  
**__**Like tears  
**__**Tears in the rain  
**__**Just washed away...  
**_

_**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew  
**__**I never even said a word  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**I never even told you  
**__**I thought you knew (Thought you knew)**_

Her legs becoming wobbly, Rouge backed away from her guardrail, choking on her tears. Backing against the glass door that led back into her suite and which was also underneath a canopy to shield her from the rain, the distraught and heartbroken bat slid down the door into a sitting position as numerous memories of Shadow came to her.

Their first meeting on Space Colony Ark…

Him saving her life on Prison Island…

Their conversation that nearly lead to him opening up to her about his past…

Her confronting him about what she believed to be the true Ultimate Life Form…

All those times and more where she had the chance to let Shadow know her true feelings…and she never got the chance. The last of her defenses fell and Rouge began to openly cry as she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them.

_**Never said, never said  
**__**Never said a single word  
**__**Never said, never said (Never even said a word)  
**__**How I feel  
**__**Never said, never said  
**__**Never said a single word, no  
**__**Never said, never said  
**__**Never said a single word to you baby  
**__**Never said, never said (Never even told you)  
**__**Never said, never said (How I felt about you)...**_

"Never said how I felt about Shadow…" Rouge said tearfully as she held up her eyes and looked up at the sky, seeing the partially destroyed moon behind the rain clouds, being reminded once again of her departed friend. "Never said…that I love you…"

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**Another Shadow/Rouge songfic completed! Poor Rouge, having to deal with the loss of her friend! Usually very tough, but the loss of someone you care about can break even the toughest of people! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_

_**P.S. – The song was "I Never Even Told You" by Tia Carrere**_


End file.
